guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Samir Naji Al Hasan Moqbel
| place_of_birth = Ta'iz, Yemen | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 43 | group = | alias = Samir Nasy Hajan Mukbel | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Held indefinitely without trial or charge | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Samir Naji Al Hasan Moqbel is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 43. The Department of Defense reports he was born on December 1, 1977, in Ta'iz, Yemen. As of March 25, 2010, Samir Naji al Hasan Moqbel has been held at Guantanamo for eight years two months.The Guantanamo Docket - Samir Naji al Hasan Moqbel Combatant Status Review Moqbel was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Moqbel's memo accused him of the following: Transcript The Department of Defense published a seven page summarized transcript from the unclassified session of his Tribunal. Habeas corpus petition A writ of habeas corpus was filed on Samir Naji Al Hasan Moqbel's behalf. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Protective order On 15 July 2008 Kristine A. Huskey filed a "NOTICE OF PETITIONERS’ REQUEST FOR 30-DAYS NOTICE OF TRANSFER" on behalf of several dozen captives including Samir Naji Al Hasan Moqbel. mirror First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board in 2005. Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board in 2006. Statement Samir drafted a statement for his Board. Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his third annual Administrative Review Board in 2007. References External links *Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part One: The “Dirty Thirty” Andy Worthington, September 15, 2010 *Samir Nasy Hajan Mukbel Reprieve Category:1977 births Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Ta'izz